


divine confidence

by Ashling



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry but this is whath appens to me like every time i dont know how to stop w th Feelings, Magic Used For Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex, don't worry still quite smutty tho, title from mary magdalene by fka twigs, you know what I aimed for sheer smut but I ended with fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: After a long sparring session, Mera and Diana unwind in the baths of Themiscyra.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	divine confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The waters of the Themiscyran baths threw up glints of white and green and blue light along Diana's bare skin. She was removing the last of her armor, the arm-guards, carefully and deliberately, and even that showed in movements of muscle in her back. There was something delicious about her body's invincibility; less than an hour ago, they had fought in the shallows of the eastern beach, the wavelets lapping at Mera's bare ankles, and Mera had lashed out with a current like a whip. Diana had hit the cliffside at the speed of a train, but now look at her: flawless. Mera's mouth watered.

When at last Diana turned, she shot Mera a look, the tiniest lift of an eyebrow. Mera had kept on her sea-green bodysuit, but she offered no explanation for it. She just sat at the edge of the pool and slipped her fingers in. All bodies of water had their own almost-flavor, and this little pool, warm and luminescent and a little salty, came across stronger than most. Mera flicked a finger; a drop of water flew up and burst on the clean line of Diana's jaw.

Diana smiled, warm, and oh, the light in her eyes when she smiled. Affection, and mischief, and not a little lust. 

Slowly, deliberately, she descended into the pool and settled down into a ledge of rock beneath the water's surface, leaning back with an expectant expression. The waterline hit her at the waist; above it, her dark nipples have pebbled; below it, in a way that Mera could sense through the water though she couldn't see it with her eyes, Diana rested her heels on the rocky floor. And spread her knees. 

First, Mera sent a warm current sliding across Diana's thigh. At this, Diana hummed, pleased, and lets her head fall back against the rock wall behind her, eyes closing. And then the water rose, pillowing her head and her shoulders and her ass and her feet, slipping in a thin layer up and over her like a second skin, keeping her warm. Mera could be considerate. Mera could be good. Mera could send finger after finger of water-current to tease Diana's clit, a steady purr of sensation that quickened her breathing. Mera was so focused, she could feel it through the water, just as she could taste, ever so slightly, Diana's arousal in the water. It was darker, richer. 

As Mera increased the pace of the currents, she added one long stream of water that snaked its way, leisurely, up Diana's side, across her long neck, down between her breasts. It split into two and curlicued around her nipples at the exact same moment that a slim new finger of water insinuated its way into Diana and began to swell. Diana's moan in reply was exactly what Mera had hoped for, but somehow, the feeling of it wasn't complete. 

Mera slid into the pool, and with a rush of water, sliced through it to Diana's side, one hand tangling in her hair, the other palming at her cunt. And it wasn't just the warmth of her, the low sound in her throat; it was the look in her brown eyes, too, like she understood. 

"Yeah?" Mera said, in spite of herself. Just wanted to hear it.

"Yeah," Diana sighed. "It's better when it's you."

This time, when the Mera swelled that finger of water again, the stretch of it slow and exquisite, she bent down and captured Diana's soft moan in her mouth. It was as perfect as she'd hoped for.


End file.
